


Soo Lin and the Spider - alternative scene of the blind banker

by Johnlocked_writer (Carokation)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Codeonthewall, Gen, The Spider - Freeform, deciphering, fight, hiding in the museum, showdown in the national antiques museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carokation/pseuds/Johnlocked_writer
Summary: Alternative Scene: episode “The blind banker”, in the National Antiquities Museum: When they try to decode the message from the wall and Zhi Zhu comes to kill his sister Soo Lin Yao.What would have happened if John stayed with Soo Lin instead of going after Sherlock to help him?





	Soo Lin and the Spider - alternative scene of the blind banker

Soo Lin Yao was just about to tell Sherlock and John about the book they needed to decipher the message from the wall, when they heard a distant sound. 

“Is this security?!” said Soo Lin, looking scared. Sherlock decided to go after the intruder, telling them to stay put and lock the door of the room. 

Not long after he was gone, gunshots sounded from somewhere in the building. John was sitting anxiously beside the young Chinese pottery expert, not sure whether he should stay with her or go after Sherlock. After glancing at Soo Lin Yao’s fearful expression, he reluctantly decided to stay right at her side. Especially since he was sure that her brother would be able to pick the lock in a matter of seconds. The good thing was, he was a trained army doctor and knew how to fight. The bad thing was, he didn't had his gun with him.. 

Meanwhile, Sherlock was hiding behind a pillar, waiting for more gunshots to follow. When no more came, he cautiously peered around the corner. Nothing was to be seen. Zhi Zhu must have moved on and Sherlock could easily guess where to. He inwardly called himself stupid, thinking he should've stayed closer to Soo Lin. Now, John would have to deal with the Spider, if he stayed with Soo Lin, that is. If not, she would be as good as dead. Not allowing himself to worry about what else could happen to the two, he made his way back towards where he left them. 

Zhi Zhu was silently sneaking up to his traitorous sister and the man who was right beside her, which he wrongly assumed to be Sherlock Holmes, since the pictures from the observation showed mostly the smaller blonde. They both had their backs towards him, since he was an expert of sneaking up on people.  
Sadly, he had the instruction to not kill Sherlock Holmes (this would be the honour of General Shan), but it couldn't hurt injuring him to disable him of helping Soo Lin. He chose a spot and readied his gun, about to trigger the shot, when he heard the noise of the door opening. Damn it, that long guy who followed him earlier must be here and now his two victims were warned. Luckily, the door was not in his direction, since he sneaked up from behind, so they didn't noticed him yet, but it would only be a matter of seconds until the second man would warn them. He had to react right now. Thinking this, Zhi Zhu decided to kill Soo Lin right away, without bothering with Sherlock Holmes or his companion. 

John and Soo Lin heard the noise of the door opening, but strangely without the sound of a key turning in the door lock. This made John suspicious enough to turn around and look at the dark corners of the room and while he did so, he barely noticed a dark figure not far from them, just pointing a gun at Soo Lin, clearly about to shoot her. 

Without time to think, his soldier instincts kicked in and he threw himself at Soo Lin, forcing her to the ground. As he did so, white-hot pain exploded in his right shoulder. “Not again..!” he thought miserably, laying over Soo Lin and covering her with his body. “But at least, this time the pain won't last as long,” John desperately thought through the burning pain consuming his body, because of the position he was in. Soo Lin's brother would have to kill him to get him off her. He waited for the deadly shot which would finish him off, but it didn't came. Instead, with the last shreds of consciousness, he heard Sherlock shouting his name and then the distinctive sounds of a fight and a gun clattering on the ground, followed by retreating footsteps. With a deep feeling of gratitude towards his best friend, John let himself be consumed by the calming darkness. 

Sherlock watched in horror as John was hit by the bullet intended for Soo Lin. He screamed his name and then stormed towards the Spider, which was catched slightly off-guard. The resulting fight ended with Zhi Zhu losing his gun and running off, seeing that he was outnumbered. He would try to kill Soo Lin another time, but for now the fight was over. 

He ran to John, still laying halfways over Soo Lin, who was now carefully moving up while holding the limp sandy blonde in her arms with a shocked expression. “He saved me!” she whispered with tears lingering in her eyes, looking up to Sherlock, who was phoning for help with an edge of panic in his voice. 

A matter of minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital. John, looking pale and still unconscious was stripped to a stretcher. Sherlock was holding his hand for whole duration of the ride. He would do anything in his power to get John the best doctors and treatment possible, no matter the costs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> do you want me to write another alternative scene? Please comment.


End file.
